Dernieres esperances
by Yogane
Summary: La fin de dernieres esperances! Please vos avis merci encore !!!* Yaoi *
1. Dernieres Esperances

Auteur : Zaphikiel. Style : Journal intime de Rogue.  
  
  
  
DERNIERES ESPERANCES.  
  
12 juin.  
  
Je viens d'apprendre que Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survecu, va entrer a Poudlard. D'apres mes informations, il aurait vecu pendant douze ans dans une famille moldues. Sincerement, je le plains. J'ai neanmoins hate de le voir. Ressemble-t'il a Lily ou a James? Nous verrons bien ca a la rentree.  
  
1er Septembre.  
  
Je suis excite malgre moi. Comme la plupart des autres professeurs, je pense. Ils veulent tous voir, tous connaitre "l'enfant qui a survecu". Pour ma part, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui traverse mon esprit. Enfin, deux choses. La premiere : est-il bon en magie ? Et la deuxieme, la plus importante pour moi : ressemble-t'il a Lily?  
  
L'heure approche bien que j ai l'impression que le temps coule plus lentement que d'habitude. McGonagal se dirige vers l'entree de Poudlard pour accueillir les premieres annees et moi, j'attends. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre, je prends mon mal en patience.  
  
Les premieres annees rentrent enfin dans la grande salle mais je n'arrive pas a distinguer Harry. C'est etrange, je ne vois personne qui pourrait ressembler a James ou a Lily. Le choixchapeau appelle ses premieres "victimes". Ca me fait rire de voir les jeunes etudiants trembler devant cela alors qu'il n'y a absolument rien a craindre. Ce n'est qu'un simple chapeau, certes il parle mais ce n'est qu'un detail.  
  
" HARRY POTTER" Crie le chapeau.  
  
Plus un bruit, plus un son n'est perceptible dans la salle. On voit alors, un enfant aux cheveux noirs ebouriffes sortir du lot, tremblant de tous ses membres.  
  
Il a les yeux de Lily, de si magnifiques yeux et les cheveux noirs de James... Pourtant quelques choses dans cette description cloche. Il n'a que les cheveux noirs de James, rien d'autres. Il n'a pas la carrure de son pere. Il est trop fluet, je n'aurais jamais imaginer cet enfant ainsi.  
  
Pourtant, un doute vient effleurer mon esprit a cet instant. Je me rappelle de cette nuit, cette nuit magique pour certains et terribles pour d'autres.  
  
Une nuit de trahison. Une nuit de passion.  
  
15 Octobre.  
  
Cet enfant a un de ses toupets que je me permettais pas a son age. En plus, il n'y connais rien en magie... ou plutot en potion. Il fait que des betises a mon cours preferant bavarder avec son ami, Ron. Un weasley... Qu'est ce que ca peut m'enerver! Il est bien le fils de Potter, toujours a parler pour ne rien dire, faire des conneries et se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.  
  
Et la, pendant que je suis entrain d'ecrire mon journal, deviner qui fait encore le pitre avec Ron. Je vous le donne en mille. Potter.  
  
Il est desesperant... Si desesperant et lorsqu'il fait une erreur, il ne peut s'empecher de vous faire un de ses sourires dont seule Lily connaissait le secret. Ce sourire a damne un saint, on lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession lorsqu'il fait ce sourire.  
  
10 Decembre.  
  
Aujourd'hui, il a eu un match de Quiddich et bien sur, les griffondors ont gagne. Mais quelqu'un, je ne pourrais dire qui, a tenter de faire du mal ou pire de tuer Harry en jetant un sort et moi, j'ai essayer de rivaliser contre le sort de mon ennemi invisible.  
  
Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal a cet enfant. Je ne lui donnerai pas mon amitie, cela est certain mais je le jure personne ne fera du mal au fils de Lily... Lily et James Potter. Je ne le fais pas pour James, je le fais pour Lily. En fait, je dois vous avouer quelques choses, j ai aimer Lily. Je l'aime encore.  
  
Je me suis lie avec elle, il y a douze ans. Elle a trahi James, je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, je sais qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu cette relation avec moi. Oh combien ca a pu me faire mal, le lendemain lorsqu'elle m'a dit :  
  
"Je suis navree, Severus. Mais j'aime James plus que tout au monde. Pardonnes moi, Severus."  
  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Oui, j'avais penser a un veritable amour entre Lily et moi. Mais je me suis trompe, encore une fois.  
  
Il faut croire que le bonheur n'est pas pour moi. Qui pourrais aimer un homme que moi ?  
  
24 Decembre.  
  
Je passe encore les fetes seul et sans personne. Je n'ai pas de femmes et je n'en veux pas. Je n'en voulais qu'une et aujourd'hui, elle est morte. Je mourai seul sans descendance. Lorsque je reflechis a ma vie, je ne vois qu'une succession d'erreurs, de malchances ou encore de parjures.  
  
Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit au bonheur. Harry lui aussi passe les fetes seuls a Poudlard et je ne l'ai pas vu se lamenter sur son sort. Ses tristes a dire mais j'ai l'impression que par certains cotes il est plus fort que moi. Il a plus de force que moi. Il s'accroche plus a la vie alors que moi. Alors que moi, je me laisse tout simplement mourir.  
  
J'aimerais tellement avoir quelqu'un a qui parler. Un fils pour en prendre soin, pour lui dire mes secrets. Pour ne plus avoir cette sensation de solitude qui brise mon coeur au simplement un ami... oui, un ami a qui parler, a qui je pourrais me confier.  
  
10 Juin.  
  
J'etais fou d'inquietude. Voldemort a encore frappe et en plein sur Harry, j'aurais du m'en douter, il veut sa mort. Il ne sera en paix que le jour ou il sera mort. Pourquoi s'acharne-t'il sur un enfant?  
  
Lorsque Dumbledor l'a ramener en sang a l'infirmerie. J'ai failli pleurer lorsque j'ai vu dans quel etat, il etait. Mon Dieu comme je hais Voldemort. Pourquoi s'acharne-t'il sur cet enfant ?  
  
1er Septembre.  
  
Une annee s'est ecoule et une nouvelle annee commence en compagnie de ce jeune prodigue, j'ai nomme Harry Potter. Le seul et l'unique.  
  
J'ai un coup au coeur lorsque je le vois cet annee. Il a change, il semble plus mature et pourtant il est encore tres jeune. Peut-etre les epreuves qu'il a vecu l'annee derniere l'ont fait murir plus vite qu'il ne devrait. Sincerement, je ne suis pas sur que c'est un bien.  
  
15 septembre.  
  
Drago Malefoy est odieux avec Harry mais je suis pratiquemment persuade qu'il a autre chose sous son sale comportement. Ce garcon est aussi seul et perdu qu'Harry. Son pere, Lucius Malefoy veut faire de lui, un exclave a la solde de ce salaud de Voldemort. Je donnerais ma main a coupe qu'il desire plus que tout, un autre destin que celui que lui reserve son pere. Je l'espere. Peut-etre aura t'il la force quand il sera plus vieux de se rebeller contre son pere. Je n'en suis pas sur mais nous verrons bien. J'espere qu'il reagira avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je l'espere de tout mon coeur.  
  
8 octobre.  
  
Les bagarres entre les Serpentards et les Griffondors sont de plus en plus frequentes. Je crois percevoir un appel a l'aide plus que precis de la part de Drago. Il se met toujours dans des positions tres dangereuses pour lui, pour sa vie ou pour son destin a Poudlard. J ai comme la nette impression qu'il est pret a renoncer a son avenir de sorcier pour ne pas suivre Voldemort. Harry ne voit rien, il ne comprend pas ou ne prend pas la peine de comprendre son ennemi de tout jour. Oui, c'est la le probleme. Harry le considere comme un ennemi ni plus ni moins.  
  
26 Novembre.  
  
Ce spectacle me fait mal mais je ne peux intervenir. Drago pleure toute les nuits et Harry passent ses nuits a regarder par la fenetre, a chercher quelques choses qu'il ne semble pas trouver. Harry est si innocent parfois. Hier, Drago a traite Hermione de sang de bourbe. Il est conscient que Harry ne lui donne pas d'attention. Je pense qu'il a decider de blesser ses amis pour en avoir un peu plus.  
  
A ma grande surprise, Harry n'a pas reagi. Il est rester la sans rien dire. Simplement a regarder son ennemi, meprisant. Ce regard, il me rappelle quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas a m'en rappeler. En tout cas, notre jeune homme est d'un calme olympien mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Une façade que seule la nuit connait.  
  
26 novembre.  
  
Les annnees ont passees, je n ai guere eu le temps d'ecrire mon journal. Mais il y a des faits qui ont beaucoup change dans ma vie. Harry n'est pas le fils de James. J'en suis certain! Pourquoi? Parce qu'aujourd'hui Harry a dix-sept ans et qu'il est mon portrait crache au meme age. Moi qui pensait ne jamais avoir de fils, j en ai un. Un enfant que je ne peux approche, un enfant que je ne peux aimer. Quand je disais que ma vie n'etait que souffrance et malheur !  
  
Harry croit que ses parents sont morts, je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis son pere meme si, d'annnees en annees, il me ressemble davantage.  
  
Oh Bon Dieu, aidez moi! J'aimerais tellement le prendre dans mes bras. Lui dire que je suis son pere. Et Lucius Malefoy n'est pas dupe. Il l'a remarque lui aussi comme tous les autres a l'exception d'Harry. Tous sont au courant que j'ai eu une relation avec Lily, tous savent qu'elle a trahi James et qu'Harry n'est rien d'autres que mon fils.  
  
Decidemment rien dans ma vie ne peut-etre simple ? Je pense que Harry est le meme que moi. Sa vie n'a jamais ete calme, il a vecu pendant douze ans chez une famille moldue en pensant que ses parents etaient morts.  
  
J'ai peur qu'il apprenne que je suis son pere. Un jour, il le saura et je le perdrai tout a fait. Il n'y a pas longtemps que je le sais mais il ne me croira pas. Et Sirius qui me hait. Il connait le secret, il l'a decouvert aussi, il n'est pas stupide. Je sais que s'il decidait de mettre Harry au courant, il ferait en sorte pour qu'il m'oublie de sa vie et ca, je ne le veux pas, je ne saurai le supporter.  
  
Je crois que je devrais parler a Dumbledor, lui saura m'aider.. Il le faut.  
  
28 Novembre.  
  
J'ai ete parler a Dumbeldor. Il m'a dit de choses que je n'aurais peut-etre jamais voulu entendre. Je n'aurais pas du lui demander conseil, je n'aurais pas du... non...  
  
Il est desole pour moi mais il croit que Harry ne devrait jamais etre au courant pour moi. Que je devrais me taire et ne pas faire plus de mal a mon fils. Oui, j'ai detruis sa vie. Oh comme je suis desole mais je l'aime tellement. tellement.  
  
Dumbledor veut que je quitte Poudlard pour le bien d'Harry pour eviter qu'il remarque encore plus la ressemblance qui se montre chaque jours davantage.  
  
20 janvier.  
  
J'ai fait mes bagages, je me suis achete une petite maison a la campagne, loin des moldus, loin des sorciers.  
  
Mon coeur saigne chaque jours davantage, les jours passent a une vitesse fulgurante. Rapetissant de plus en plus le temps avec mon enfant.  
  
23 fevrier.  
  
Aujourd'hui, je vais annoncer officiellement ma demision. Je le ferai au diner mais avant j'ai cours avec mon fils, mon dernier cours de potions. La deniere fois ou je pourrai le voir et lui parler avant de m'effacer de sa vie.  
  
Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai sans lui, je ne sais pas si je survivrai sans lui.  
  
Je rentre dans ma classe, tous les eleves sont la. J'ai les yeux legerement rouges, mes eleves l'ont remarque mais ne disent rien par respect. Harry me regarde avec de grands yeux verts pour la premiere fois de ma vie, je ne soutiens pas le regard emeraude de mon fils.  
  
Le cours se passe normalement a l'exception qu'aujourd'hui, Harry et Drago se lancent des regards complices. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela de ma vie. Serait ce le debut d'une amitie?  
  
Je vois que cette nouvelle complicite ne plait pas a Ron, il a peur de perdre son meilleur ami, je le comprends. Un ami comme Harry, c'est tres precieux.  
  
Cette journee est longue a certain moment et courte a d'autres. J'ai eu comme l'impression que le cours de potions est passe a une allure folle alors que maintenant je me retrouve dans ma chambre seul a ecrire dans mon journal.  
  
Je jette un coup d'oeil a ma pendule, elle indique cinq heure. L'heure arrive. Dans quatres heures, Poudlard ne sera pour moi plus qu'un souvenir. Souvenir de bonheur, souvenir ou j'aurais pu voir mon fils grandir.  
  
Je me leve et sort de mon appartement, je vois dans les jardins Harry se diriger vers la maison de son vieil ami, Hagrid.  
  
" Harry!" Je vois mon fils se retourner faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs et lancer un doux sourire a la personne qui vient se lover dans ses bras.  
  
Je comprends maintenant que ce n'est pas une simple amitie qui lie mon fils a Drago, mais plutot de l'amour. J'espere qu'ils feront attention. Si Lucius l'apprenait, il tuerait son fils pour avoir salit son nom et ensuite, Harry. Enfin s'il arrivait a le toucher car la fureur d'un amant ayant perdu son amour peut etre tres dangereuse. Je l'ai déjà vu.  
  
Le soir, je rentre dans la grande salle. J'ai une sale mine, je suis encore plus pale que d'habitude.  
  
Le diner touche a sa fin. Je vois Dumbledor se lever et me faire signe, c'est le moment. le moment de leur dire, je ne pense pas que je serai pour eux une grande perte.  
  
-" Mes eleves, le Professeur Rogue a une annonce a vous faire. Elle n'est pas facile mais elle est necessaire. Rogue."  
  
Il me laisse sa place, je me racle la gorge.  
  
-" Apres, pres de quinze ans a donner cours a Poudlard, j'ai decider que pour moi, il etait temps de vous quitter et de refaire ma vie. Ce soir, je quitte Poudlard et laisse ma place a Sirius Black." J ai la gorge seche et les yeux mouilles.  
  
Je vois Drago se lever sous le choc, le visage decomposer. Harry regarde son assiette, ca ne semble pas l'avoir toucher. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je pense que les eleves les plus toucher par mon depart sont les serpentards. Serpentards est ma maison. C'est normal, je pense.  
  
J'aimerais avoir un dernier regard de mon fils ou un simple sourire.  
  
Sirius entre souriant de toute ses dents et me pousse litteralement de ma place.  
  
-" Je suis heureux de pouvoir prendre la place de Severus Rogue et de pouvoir enseigner les potions en compagnie de mon fils, Harry."  
  
Je deviens blanc a ses mots. son fils.  
  
Je vois Harry se lever de son siege doucement et quitter la salle mais avant de completement disparaitre, il lache d'une voix distincte :  
  
-" Sirius, je n'ai qu'un pere et jamais tu ne prendras sa place. Tu n'es ni plus ni moins que mon parrain."  
  
Le diner a pris fin sur ses derniers mots, je vais prendre mes valises. J'espere revoir mon fils avant de quitter Poudlard mais je ne vois rien. Les allees sont desertes et la neige tombe sur Poudlard. Je n'aurai pas la chance de croiser les deux emeraudes de mon enfant.  
  
Oh comme j'aimerais me retourner et le voir m'appeler, me dire, me demander de rester mais je sais que ca n'arrivera pas.  
  
Je suis dans le train, il part dans quelques minutes et je ne vois personne. Personne n'est la pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Une larme coule sur mon visage pour finir par des sanglots de souffrance. J ai perdu mon fils et peut-etre, jamais il ne saura que son pere etait vivant.  
  
Le train a demarre et quitte le quai. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi.  
  
Au loin, une rafale de vent balaye le quai et fait voleter une cape.  
  
21 Janvier.  
  
Je suis installer dans ma nouvelle maison. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus rien a ecrire. A part peut-etre que mon seul regret a ete de jamais avoir reveler a mon fils que je suis son pere, de l'avoir quitter sans lui dire je t'aime. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que jamais, je ne le reverrai.  
  
Je ferme mon livre pour ne jamais plus le rouvrir. J'ai fais une croix sur mon passe.  
  
Severus Rogue.  
  
FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE.  
  
Please vos avis !!!!! See u. 


	2. Espoirs

ESPOIRS.  
  
  
  
DENSETSU YOGANE  
  
Attention :  
  
Ce chapitre se passe a la meme periode que les derniers espoirs. ( journal de Severus )  
  
En italique, ce sont les pensees des personnages.  
  
Je tiens aussi a remercier Cajedi qui a ete la premiere a lire le deuxieme chapitre et qui m'a donne des conseils.  
  
Les poemes sont de moi, Theore Phodrove.  
  
Merci bcp.  
  
  
  
Je sens mon amant sortir de mon lit comme tout les soirs depuis pres d'un an. Une annee merveilleuse mais une annee que je n'ai pas pu partage avec mes amis. Mon amour cache. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et regarde le corps nu de mon amant juste eclaire par la lumiere de cette dame qu'on appelle la lune. Il sait que je suis reveille et que je le regarde, que mon coeur se sert encore une fois de le voir partir loin de moi et d'encore attendre que cette journee passe pour le retrouver le soir dans ma chambre. Oui, j aurais pu le retenir mais ca ne ferait que rajouter un poids sur notre coeur.  
  
Je le vois se retourner vers moi et je ferme les yeux, je ne supporterai pas de les voir remplis de tristesse. Il s'approche et m'embrasse une derniere fois. Levres contre levres, un baise remplit de tristesse, remplit d'amour. Je n'y repond pourtant pas. Bien sur que je voudrais y repondre mais ce n'est ni bon pour lui, ni bon pour moi.  
  
J'entend la porte de ma chambre se fermer, il retourne dans la sienne. Pourquoi suis-je tomber amoureux de cet homme? Je ne le saurai jamais mais une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que si je devais recommencer ma vie, je l'aimerais toujours.  
  
Je regarde ma montre, elle indique six heure du matin. Je n'ai pas envie de me rendormir sans lui. * * *  
  
Harry descendit le coeur lourd dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit dejeuner. La salle etait vide, enfin presque vide. Drago Malefoy prenait son petit dejeuner seul sans ses * amis *. Il etait devenu extremement beau, il ressemblait fort a Lucius part moment, a l'exception que Lucius n'est rien d'autre qu'un salaud qui vendrait son fils pour etre accepte par Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, le teint de Drago etait encore plus pale et ses yeux etaient encore plus tristes que d'habitude.  
  
Oh, comme j'aimerais etre pres de lui.lui demander de me faire un sourire comme il en a le secret. Mais, c'est impossible.  
  
Harry remarqua alors dans la main serre du blond une lettre, une lettre officielle envoye par Lucius Malefoy. Drago sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la presence d'Harry et lui lanca un pauvre sourire. un appel a l'aide. Harry commenca a s'avancer. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais c'etait plus fort que lui. La porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser entrer Ron et Hermione.  
  
"Harry! On s'inquietait!" Cria Hermione suivit d'un Ron hors d'haleine. " Je. J'ai eu un sommeil quelque peu. agite et je n'ai pas su me rendormir. alors je suis venu prendre mon petit dejeuner."  
  
Ron regarda Drago, meprisant. " En tout cas, tu n'etais pas en tres bonne compagnie pour prendre ton petit dej', heureusement qu'on est arriver. Il aurait pu te faire un sale coup."  
  
Harry ne repondit rien. Il vit juste quelques larmes apparaitre dans les yeux de Drago. Personne a part lui ne l'a remarque.  
  
" GEANT !" Cria Ron. " Dans une semaine, nous sommes en vacances. Loin de Poudlard et surtout loin de Rogue et ses Serpentards." Le coeur d'Harry se serra. Loin de toi, Drago.Je ne le supporterai pas. Ron lanca un regard fiere a Drago. " Eh bien, Malefoy ? Tu as perdu ta langue de vipere aujourd'hui?" " Ron laisse le! Il t'a encore rien fait!" Murmura Harry. " Ouais justement. J'en profite." " La ferme, Weasley!" Cria Drago avant de sortir de la salle la tete haute.  
  
J'aimerais tellement te suivre pour te consoler. Tu as besoin de moi a cet instant et je ne peux pas t'aider.Je ne peux plus vivre sans etre aupres de toi.  
  
* * *  
  
La journee etait finie et Ron et Hermione avaient decide d'aller faire un petit tour en amoureux au Pre-au-lard pour profiter du beau temps.  
  
Ils ont de la chance. Ils peuvent s'aimer librement alors que moi. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi complique? Pourquoi rien ne peut etre simple dans ma vie. Je suis homosexuel et j'aime le seul homme qui risque sa vie pour rester aupres de moi chaque jours. Parfois je me dis que nous devrions arrete cette relation tellement dangereuse mais je suis egoiste, je le veux aupres de moi. toujours.  
  
" Harry, Tu es certain de pas vouloir venir avec nous ?" Demanda Hermione. " Certain. Allez-vous amuser! Qui plus est, je suis fatigue. Les examens de cette annee m'ont epuise."  
  
Hermione jetta un dernier sourire a Harry avant de sauter dans les bras de Ron. Harry les regarder partir le coeur lourd.  
  
Comme j'aimerais pouvoir montrer mon amour a la personne que j'aime de cette maniere.  
  
" Tu ne vas pas au Pre-au-lard?" Murmura une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien, une voix qu'il aimerait entendre beaucoup plus souvent.  
  
Il se retourne doucement les yeux brillants d'amour. Doucement Harry penche la tete sur le cote et sourit, plissant ainsi ses magnifiques yeux vert.  
  
" Drago." Harry ne put s'empecher d'admirer le joli sourire en coin de son amant. " Tu m'as manque." Drago rougit. " Tu m'as manque aussi." Murmura t'il. ".tellement manque."  
  
Mu par une impulsion, il frola les levres du plus beau Malefoy. Drago y repondit avec passion avant de l'arreter tremblant de desir mais aussi et surtout de peur.  
  
" Tu es fou, Harry. Si quelqu'un nous voyait!"  
  
Drago sentit Harry l'emener vers les dortoirs des Griffondors, mains dans la main. Lorsque certains eleves les voyaient ensemble, ils imitaient une dispute puis continuait leur chemin en eclatant de rire.  
  
Ils arriverent enfin dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui ci ferma la porte a clef et rougit en voyant Drago devant lui.  
  
" Je ne supporte plus de te voir partir tout les soirs,Drag'. Je ne supporte plus de t'aimer que la nuit. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras et te dire que je t'aime a chaque moment de la journee. Je ne veux plus avoir peur d'etre vu avec toi. Je t'aime, Drago." " Harry.C'est impossible. Nous ne pouvons que nous aimer la nuit et rien de plus. Si mon pere apprenait, il me tuerait ou pire encore, il demanderait a cet enfoire de Voldemort de t'eliminer.Et ca, je ne le veux pas ! JE NE L'ACCEPTERAIS PAS!" Drago etait en les larmes. " Tu es la seule personne qui me reste. La seule personne qui est capable de me rendre vie. Si je te perd. il ne me restera plus rien. plus rien que le vide et le froid dans mon coeur. Je n'aurai que la mort comme seul option. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, je ne l'accepterai pas . Harry."  
  
Harry prit doucement son amant dans ses bras et le berca doucement, respirant son odeur pour ne pas l'oublier. " Je suis tellement desole de te forcer. Je sais qu'il est encore trop tot mais je ne supporte plus de te voir partir le matin sans pouvoir te dire je t'aime."  
  
Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer Et rester la, a te regarder.  
  
Je supporte plus de voir ton coeur se briser, Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi, mon aime.  
  
J'ai besoin de te montrer Combien tu es aime.  
  
Je ne veux plus de ses larmes. Elles me font tellement mal.  
  
Et elles me rappellent, Que je ne peux rien pour toi. Et elles me rappellent, Ce que tu es pour moi.  
  
Theore Phodrove.  
  
Harry caressa les doux cheveux de son amant. Drago dormait doucement dans ses bras. Il regarda doucement sa montre deja trois heure du matin. Plus que trois heures avec lui, plus que trois heures pour etre heureux. Il restait plus que trois jours avant les grandes vacances. Pour la premiere fois, Harry vivrait avec son oncle et non avec cette famille de moldus. Il les detestait plus que tout. Sirius avait une petite maison dans la campagne pres d'une des plus grandes villes de sorciers mais aussi et surtout pres du manoir Malefoy peut-etre qu'il le verrait durant les vacances. Il ne lui en avait pas encore parler. En fait, il avait peur de la reponse de Drago. Peur qu'il lui dise, qu'il ne veut pas le voir ou pire encore, qu'il n'etait qu'un jeu durant cette annee.  
  
Il sentit le corps de son amant bouger et reserrer son etreinte. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il devrait faire semblant de dormir et le laisser a nouveau partir mais il ne voulait pas. pas aujourd'hui! Pas cette fois.  
  
Il vit Drago ouvrit les yeux et croiser les siens. Drago eut un sourire triste.  
  
" Tu ne dors pas?" Demanda t'il doucement. " . Je preferais te regarder dormir. Desole." Souffla Harry.  
  
Le serpentard se leva et remit ses habits sous le regard protecteur d'Harry. Une fois habille, il se retourna vers son amant et l'embrassa doucement comme chaque nuit. Une fois le baise romput, Harry prit la parole : " Reste. encore un peu."  
  
" C'est impossible. Je dois y aller les prefets vont bientot se lever." Il ouvrit la porte. " Harry." "." Drago souria amerement. "Je t'aime." La porte se ferma avant qu'il n'ai pu reagir. Jamais Drago lui avait dit si clairement depuis... Il courut vers la porte mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit Drago avait deja disparu. " Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime."  
  
* * *  
  
Aujourd'hui la grande salle etait remplie. Tout les eleves mangeaient leur diner avec grand plaisir. S'amusant a crier a tue-tete qu'ils avaient reussi leurs examens. Rogue sourit doucement quand il vit Neville glisser sur le sol et se retrouver avec le gateau qu'il tenait sur la tete. L'ambiance etait bonne enfant a part peut-etre pour deux enfants. Drago et Harry. Leurs rires sonnaient faux. Ils auraient tellement aime pouvoir rire ensemble. Souvent durant le repas leurs regards se croiserent, se firent un doux sourire et continuerent leur conversation avec leurs amis respectifs.  
  
Dumbledor se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle. Il se racla la gorge et commenca a parler :  
  
" Nous avons recu une lettre de Mr Lucius Malefoy aujourd'hui. Drago, il te demande de preparer tes affaires, il vient te chercher a vingt heure." Harry regarda Drago, les yeux remplis de larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Tu m'abandonnes. Drago. Dumbledor continua. " Durant les derniers jours plusieurs activites seront organisee." Mais Harry n'ecoutait plus, son regard plante dans celui de Drago. Il avait l'impression d'etre trahi. Drago lui avait menti, il savait qu'il devait partir aujourd'hui mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait recu une lettre hier matin et il avait completement oublie de lui en parler.C'etait donc ca son regard triste.  
  
Harry se leva et quitta la salle sous le regard surpris des autres eleves mais surtout sous le regard peine de Drago.  
  
* * *  
  
Le diner prit fin, il vit la troupe de Potter partir a sa recherche cependant Drago savait ou il etait, il en avait la conviction. Il se dirigeait vers les toits et le vit. Assis sur la corniche, Il pouvait entendre Harry pleurer silencieusement.  
  
Il ferma doucement les yeux et se rapella le plus beau moment de sa vie, leur premier souvenir de joie commune.  
  
" Harry. Je sais qu'il est tard. Mais. Si je t'ai donne rendez-vous sur les toits. C'etait pour etre sur que personne n'entendrait.et. euh." " Malefoy, dis moi ce que tu mijotes encore! Au lieu de trouver des excuses bidons." Dit le brun, les yeux plisses. " Je. Harry, Je." " Tu quoi?" Harry sourit mechamment. " Le grand Malefoy perd sa langue de vipere?" " . Laisse tomber." Drago se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il fut arrete par le griffondor. "Non. Reste."Pour la premiere fois de sa vie, le serpentard vit Harry rougir. " Dis moi. Ce que tu avais a me dire." " Je t'aime, Harry."  
  
Il vit le visage du brun se raidir et devenir bleme. Drago eut un coup au coeur. Il n'aura pas du lui dire. Il allait etre la risee de toute l'ecole maintenant.  
  
Il vit le griffondor baisser la tete. Drago partit le plus vite possible mais une fois qu'il fut arrive a la porte, il sentit une main tremblante attrape la sienne.  
  
" Harry?" Murmura le serpentard n'osant y croire. "." Drago sourit. " Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais." Doucement de sa main libre, il releva le visage d'Harry. Celui-ci etait rouge pivoine, il rit doucement. Pas de ce rire pervers et blessant mais un rire de coeur. Doucement, il posa ses levres contre celles du plus beau griffondor de son coeur.  
  
Il le sentit repondre doucement, une fois le baise rompu. Il entendit Harry murmurer. " Moi aussi."  
  
Drago savait que quand Harry etait triste, il revenait sur les toits. C'etait leur coin secret. leur premiere union.  
  
" Harry. Je suis desole." Il s'agenouilla et prit son amant dans ses bras. "Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que tu m'en veux. Oui, j'aurais du te le dire. Je ne trouve pas d'excuses. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas gacher notre derniere nuit ensemble. Je ne voulais pas de peine. pas de pleurs. Je voulais que du bonheur. Oui, c'etait egoiste de ma part de ne pas t'en avoir parler . mais je t'aime. Je ne veux pas partir et attendre deux mois en sachant que tu m'en veux.Et que peut-etre a mon retour tu te seras trouver une belle donzelle. Pardonnes moi, Harry." Drago etouffa un sanglot. " Je te pardonne, Drag'. Tu le sais bien. C'est juste que te voir partir maintenant me brise le coeur. J'ai tellement peur de ne plus te revoir." " Tu me reverras, je te le promets. Tu es l'ange qui eclaire mes tenebres, qui eclaire ma vie. Ne l'oublies pas." Sourit Drago.  
  
Harry et Drago se leverent et s'enlacerent tendrement echangeant un baise passionne.  
  
" Drag' Voici mon adresse pendant les vacances. Je sais que je suis pas tres loin du manoir Malefoy. Peut-etre qu'on pourrait se voir." " Ok pas de probleme." Le visage de Drago se durcit. " Harry, promets moi. Ne vient JAMAIS au manoir Malefoy! Tu y risques ta vie!! Je te contacterai mais surtout ne vient pas chez moi, par pitie." Dit en le prenant son visage dans ses mains. " Promis, Drag'"  
  
* * *  
  
Un mois a passe et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mon amant. Chaque jours qui passe est semblable a l'autre. Je reste a la fenetre a observer le ciel en esperant voir un hibou voler vers ma fenetre et m'offrir la lettre tant desiree.  
  
" Harry? Tu es certain de pas etre malade.Tu as un probleme ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler!" Demanda Sirius inquiet. " T'inquiete Sir', Je vais bien. J'ai juste hate de retourner a Poudlard." Dis je en souriant. " Rogue te manque a ce point!!" Je haussai un sourcil surpris au ton que mon parrain avait employe. " Harry, je suis desole mais je dois absolument aller au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui. je peux te laisser seul ? ou tu preferes venir avec moi?" " Je prefere rester seul."  
  
Deux heures passerent, Harry se preparait un bon petit repas lorsqu'il entendit un cri d'oiseau. Il sortit et vit une enorme oiseau, un aigle royal dans toute sa splendeur. Accroche a une de ses pattes, il y avait une petit parchemin.  
  
Il le prit et son coeur se serra en reconnaissant l'ecriture.  
  
Mon cher amour,  
  
Les jours passent lentement sans toi. Oui, deja un mois a passe. Un mois sans toi. Mais mon pere me surveille de pres. de trop pres. Je dois faire attention.Faire attention qu'il n'apprenne rien sur nous. J'ai tellement peur qu'il te fasse du mal. Je t'aime tellement.  
  
Je passerai chez toi demain vers quinze heure. Je t'aime, mon ange de lumiere.  
  
Drago, le demon de ton coeur.  
  
Ps: reponds moi si tout est ok.  
  
Harry etait heureux, il n'avait jamais ete aussi heureux depuis, il fallait bien l'avouer un mois. Sirius etait gentil mais tellement ennuyant a la longue.  
  
Il aimait son parrain mais il avait toujours tendance a le traiter comme un fils. Ca ne le derangeait pas, c'etait juste qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces marques d'affection. Ca lui paressait si etrange.  
  
Harry courut dans la maison et chercha apres un parchemin, il ouvrit un tiroir au hasard et trouva une lettre adressee a James Potter. Curieux, il ouvrit la lettre. Mais la curiosite est parfois un tres mauvais defaut.  
  
James,  
  
Je dois te faire part d'un secret que je ne peux plus garder pour moi. un secret trop lourd a porter. Il y a aujourd'hui un an, j ai eu une relation avec un autre homme que toi. Te souviens tu ? Ce jour grisatre ou nous nous sommes disputes. J'etais tellement en colere que je suis alle voir un autre homme. Oui, une basse vengeance. Tu dois te demander qui est cet homme et surtout pourquoi je te raconte cela aujourd'hui. alors que j'aurais pu garder ca pour moi et ne jamais l'avouer. Mais non, je n'aurais jamais pu te le cacher tres longtemps. Car Harry est le fils de cet homme d'un soir. Je suis tellement navre James. Mais je devais te le dire. Je vais te devoiler l'identiter de cet homme meme si je sais que ca ne te plairait pas du tout. Le pere d'Harry n'est rien d'autre que Severus Rogue. Pardonnes moi James, Lily Evans.  
  
Harry resta quelque minutes sans bouger. Il n'etait pas le fils de James Potter mais de ce . enfin de Severus ? Ce n'etait pas possible! Comment pouvait on passer d'un reve eveille a un cauchemar pareil ?  
  
Tremblant, il remit la lettre dans le tiroir et prit des feuilles de parchemins. Il devait donner sa reponse a Drago avant le soir.  
  
Mon demon,  
  
Oui, je te veux pres de moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.Tellement besoin de toi. Je viens d'apprendre quelques choses que je n'aurais peut-etre pas du savoir. J ai besoin de toi et de ton avis sur la chose.  
  
Le chaos est dans mon coeur et j'ai besoin de toi pour me rendre un peu de lumiere.  
  
Je t'aime, Ton ange.  
  
Il regarda l'aigle s'envoler, tremblant de tout ses membres. Tout ce qu'il s'etait imaginer n'etait que mensonge et trahison. Sirius connaissait la verite et n'en avait jamais parler. Preferant garder la reputation de James Potter intacte. Il n'etait meme pas sur que Rogue etait au courant de son existance. Peut-etre ne le saurait-il jamais. Harry se voyait mal aller parler a Rogue et lui dire : " Oh, Rogue! Bonne nouvelle enfin ca depend comment on le prend! Vous n'etes plus seul au monde, vous avez un fils! Ca, c'etait pour la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que c'est moi, votre fils et que vous me detestez." Harry eclata en sanglot.  
  
Le bonheur n'etait pas pour lui.Chaque fois qu'il semblait pouvoir l'avoir quelques choses lui enlevait. Il se sentait si seul, si desesperemment seul.  
  
Je n'en ai pas droit, Car il s'enfuit des qu'il me voit.  
  
Je n'en ai pas droit, Car il ne veut pas de moi.  
  
Il me rejette, me delaisse. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ca.  
  
Le bonheur en a souper de moi, Le bonheur ne veut pas de moi.  
  
Theore Phodrove.  
  
Sirius revint et fut surpris de voir les yeux rougis de son fieuelle. Il lui demanda de nombreuses fois ce qu'il s'etait passe pendant son absence mais Harry trouvait a chaque fois une excuse. Le diner fut tendu et Harry alla coucher tot ce jour la.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry regardait sa montre toute les trentes secondes. Peut-etre avait il decider de l'abandonner lui aussi.Les yeux d'Harry s'embuerent de larmes. Drago l'avait abandonne. Il tomba a genoux en gemissant dans sa chambre, pleurant a chaudes larmes. Sa montre indiquait trois heure et demie et Drago n'etait pas la. Il ne viendra pas. Il l'avait oublie lui aussi, il s'etait joue de lui aussi.  
  
" Harry, Un jeune homme aimerait te voir!" Cria Sirius au pied des escaliers.  
  
Harry se leva rapidement, effacant d'une geste rapide les perles de soffrances sur son visage. Lorsqu'il le vit, il sauta dans ses bras. Sirius les regarda surpris mais ne dit rien.  
  
" Tu m'as tellement manque, Drag'." Le sourire de Drago disparu lorsqu'il vit les yeux rougit de son amant. " Es-tu sur que ca va ?" Pour toute reponse, Harry reserra son etreinte et lui donna de leger baiser au creu du cou. " Sirius, on va un peu se promener. On revient pas tard, promis!"  
  
Sirius hesita quelques instants et finit par dire : " Tres bien, mais fais attention a toi."  
  
Harry et Drago partir faire un petit tour dehors. Pendant une bonne heure, ils ne dirent mot seulement a se tenir main dans la main ou encore voler un baiser de ci, de la.  
  
Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe fraiche, le soleil brillait de mille feux. Le paysage etait merveilleux, de nombreuses fleurs jonchaient le sol et, si on etait attentif, on pouvait voir quelques animaux jouer dans l'herbe.  
  
" Harry, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas! Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Je suis desole d'etre arrive en retard. J'ai eu un. imprevu."  
  
Harry regarda son amant et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il remarqua la levre fendue de celui-ci.  
  
" Mais tu es blesse !" Cria presque le jeune homme. " C'est pas grave. Je me suis pris la porte, je peux etre tres distrait parfois. Bon raconte moi ce qu'il ne va pas, Angel." " James potter n'est pas mon pere. Ma mere a eu une relation avec un autre homme. Tout le monde le sait SAUF moi ! Je vis dans le mensonge depuis pres de dix-sept ans." " Tu sais qui est ton vrai pere ? Il est aussi au courant?" Chuchota Drago. " Mon vrai pere. C'est. Severus Rogue et je ne sais pas s'il est au courant." Drago regarda son amant les yeux ronds, il s'etait attendu a tout sauf a ca. " Harry, c'est le fait que Severus soit ton pere qui te derange ou le fait de te sentir trahi?" " Le fait qu'ils m'ont tous menti! Si ca tombe, mon pere ne sait meme pas que j'existe." " je crois que Rogue sait que tu existes et que tu es son fils car tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais. Meme cheveux, meme forme du visage juste vos yeux sont differents, tu as ceux de ta mere." " Je dois faire quoi maintenant?" " Reagir comme d'habitude et l'aimer comme ton pere. Je pense que Rogue aimerait t'en parler mais il ne sait pas comment ou peut-etre qu'il ne peut pas t'en parler. Tu sais quoique tu peux penser Rogue est un chic type. Mais il a eu beaucoup de coups vaches dans sa vie." Drago regarda son amant et lui sussura a l'oreille. " Ne t'inquiete plus pour ca et viens plus tot m'embrasser, Angel."  
  
Harry se jetta dans les bras de son amant et roulerent dans l'herbe. Ils resterent des heures a s'embrasser, en passant du baiser timide au baiser passionne. Mais l'heure du depart arriva trop vite.  
  
" mon ange de lumiere, nous pourrons plus nous voir avant la rentrer. Mais je t'aime et je t'ecrirai le plus possible. Fais attention a toi." " moi aussi, je t'aime."  
  
Il s'embrasserent une derniere fois.  
  
* * *  
  
RENTREE A POUDLARD.  
  
Harry avait beaucoup change. Ses cheveux avait pousser et les avaient accroche en une queue de cheval. Ainsi il etait la replique parfaite de Rogue, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout a Sirius. Il avait toujours eu une rivalite entre Rogue et Sirius. Cependant Sirius voulait absolument que Harry le considere comme une pere mais dans le coeur d'Harry, il ne voulait qu'une chose, laisser une chance a son veritable pere.  
  
Le jeune harry etait dans la grande salle et cherchait du regard ses amis mais surtout Drago. Il ne l'avait pas vu dans le train et cela l'inquietait au plus au point.  
  
Le repas commenca et Harry ne put s'empecher de laisser ses yeux deriver vers les places des professeurs et surtout sur un professeur en particulier. Severus Rogue. Il remarqua que celui ci l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Le regard protecteur d'un pere mais lorsque celui remarquait que son fils le regardait, ses yeux se durcissaient.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaitre Lucius Malefoy. Son regard etait glace, il etait craint par de nombreux eleves a Poudlard. Dans l'ombre, Harry remarqua son amant.  
  
Lucius s'avanca d'un pas vif vers la table des professeurs suivit de Drago. Drago etait devenu muscle et extrement beau mais ce qui frappa tout le monde fut le bras blesse de Drago. Il portait un long bandage sur tout son bras droit.  
  
" Excusez le retard de mon fils mais je viens d'apprendre que mon fils, Drago Lucius Malefoy n'est pas admis dans la classe de la magie noire! J'aimerais qu'on m'explique." Dumbledor grimaca. " Drago Malefoy a choisi la classe des enchantements comme option secondaire car cela lui plaisait plus et." Lucius coupa la parole a Dumbledor. " Je me moque de ce que veut mon fils. Vous lui changerai sa classe et le mettrai dans l'option magie noire!" " Si c'est ce que vous desirez. Monsieur Malefoy serra changer de classe !"  
  
" Mais Pere." "SILENCE!" Il prit son fils violemment par les cheveux et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Tu ne merites meme pas d'etre un Malefoy, tu fais honte a notre famille!" Il repoussa son fils violemment et celui ci tomba sur le sol brutallement. "Je t'avais dis les options a choisir et tu n'en fais qu'a ta tete! Tu es la risee de la famille Malefoy ! Va t'asseoir!" Une fois que son fils fut assis,Lucius fit un signe d'au revoir a Dumbledor avant de prononcer une formule magique et disparaitre.  
  
Harry avait regarde la scene sans bouger, jamais il n'aurait cru Lucius si froid et si dur avec son fils. Il l'aurait cru plus proche de son fils mais pas si dur, pas si violent.  
  
* * *  
  
Minuit, dortoir des Griffondors.  
  
Un corps se colla contre celui d'un autre, corps muscle mais pourtant remplis de douceur.  
  
" Je ne pensais plus que tu allais venir." Murmura le jeune homme aux yeux emeraude en passant sa main sur son dos. Celui ci grimaca en sentant de nombreuses cicatrices. " Ce.N'est rien." " Ton pere te bat ?" Le blond detourne les yeux. " Il. Je ne lui obeis pas ces dernier temps. Il veut faire de moi un mangemort. Je trouve tojours une excuse pour repousser l'echeance. Il m'a dit qu'il me laissa ma liberte jusqu'a la fin de l'annee et apres." " Tu vas refuser! Tu dois refuser!" "Ce n'est pas si simple, Harry! Je suis un Malefoy! J'ai des obligations. Ma destinee est tracee.je." " Tu vas accepter de devenir un putain de pantin a la solde de Voldemort car tu es un MALEFOY! Et moi dans tout ca, je ne signifie rien ? Je ne suis que ta pute pendant cette derniere annee?" " Arrete Harry, tu sais bien que ce que tu es pour moi ! Mais comprends moi !" " Casses toi!" " S'il te plait, Harry. Me demande pas ca!" " Fous le camps." Dit Harry en tournant le regard. " Tres bien. Tu sais devenir un mangemort ne m'aurait pas empecher de t'aimer. Oui je serais dans l'autre camp, mon corps serait de l'autre cote mais pas mon coeur." Il partit en courant de la chambre.  
  
Ca ne t'aurait pas empecher de m'aimer mais si tu deviens l'un deux je devrais peut-etre te tuer. Et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.  
  
* * *  
  
Fevrier.  
  
Drago est loin de moi. Six mois qu'on ne s'est pas touche ou adresser la parole. Comme je regrette cette nuit, de t'avoir demande de partir et de me laisser seul a jamais. Que dois je faire ? Certains jours, nous nous croisons mais devions a chaque fois notre regard. Nous nous regardons plus en face! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela me manque. Je ne t'aurais pas dit une derniere fois, je t'aime. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Je t'envoye directement a la mort en te demandant de ne plus m'aimer.  
  
" Harry, que se passe t'il? Tu as change depuis ces derniers mois!" Hermione regarda son meilleur ami, soucieuse. " Je suis amoureux. et je ne peux plus l'aimer!" Harry ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ca. Maintenant, il devra dire a Hermione qui etait cette personne. oh et puis zut, si c'est une amie, elle comprendra. Elle lui lanca un regard pour l'inciter a continuer. Harry prit une respiration et : " Drago. C'est Drago Malefoy que j'aime et je lui ai demande de m'oublier lors d'une dispute. et . Rogue est mon pere." " Je savais pour Rogue, tu lui ressembles beaucoup tu sais. Mais Rogue ne peut rien faire, il lui est interdit de t'approcher car on ne veut pas salir la reputation de James Potter. C'est une legende, tu sais. En ce qui concerne Drago, il cherche un moyen de retablir le contact mais n'ose plus t'approcher de peur d'avoir un autre rejet de toi." " Tu savais pour Drago et moi ?" " Bien sur, Pourquoi crois tu que jamais Drago ne s'est fait prendre quand il venait dans la partie des Griffondor." " Et ca ne te derange pas . Que je sois homosexuel?" demanda Harry soudain inquiet. " Non, ce n'est pas un probleme." " Tu me conseilles quoi pour Rogue et pour Drago?" " Rogue, je te conseilles d'attendre la fin de Poudlard car il ne peut pas t'approcher ! Ca lui interdit, Dumbledor ne veut pas! Pour Drago va lui parler!" "ok." Harry quitta la salle en courant, il avait comme un poids en moins dans son coeur. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit Drago sortir de classe, seul sans ses deux cretins de Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Je fais quoi ? mon dieu ! Je sais pas quoi faire ? S'il me jette. Bon a trois, je lui parle.  
  
Un. Drago s'approcha de lui mais faisait semblant de ne pas le voir comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Quant a Harry, son coeur battait de plus en plus vite.  
  
Deux.  
  
Leurs yeux se croiserent pour la premiere fois depuis six mois. Harry resta imobile, incapable de bouger le petit doigt.  
  
Trois.  
  
Drago le depassa et continua sa route comme de rien etait. Harry jura mentalement. Ce qu'il pouvait etre con parfois. Il allait rate sa vie parce qu'il avait. peur ?  
  
" Pas question!"  
  
Il coura dans les couloirs a la recherche Malefoy. Lorsqu'il le vit en pleine discution avec l'idiote de Parkinson et les deux autres cretins, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
" Malefoy!" Le visage d'Harry etait dur mais interieurement il tremblait de tout ses membres. " Tiens Potter. Qu'est ce que tu me veux." Fuck, qu'est ce que je vais dire. Je dois inventer une excuse. Merde, merde, merde. " Dumbledor te demande tout de suite dans son bureau, c'est a propos de Lucius." Harry vit Malefoy palir et dire a ses amis de rester a l'attendre.  
  
" Tres bien."  
  
Il partit vers les bureau du directeur quand une fois assez eloigne, Harry l'arreta.  
  
" Laisse. Il ne t'attend pas." " Pardon?" " C'etait une excuse bidon pour pouvoir te parler." " Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Drago essayait de paraitre dur mais une lueur d'espoir dansait dans ses yeux de glace.  
  
Harry resta sans mot alors il fit la seule chose qu'il lui passa par la tete. Il posa ses levres sur les siennes, il rompit le baiser et regarda Drago.  
  
" Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?" " Ca veut dire que je t'aime et que je sais pas vivre sans toi."  
  
Drago sauta dans les bras de son amant, ses yeux etaient remplis de larmes.  
  
" Merde! On a cours de potion!"  
  
Ils coururent a toute allure vers le cours du professeur Rogue, ils furent surpris de trouver la classe sans le professeur. Jamais Rogue n'etait arrive en retard.  
  
Drago et Harry s'assirent a quelques bancs d'intervalle. Rogue entra dans la piece, les yeux rouges.  
  
" Excusez mon retard." Personne ne dirent mot, tous regardaient leur professeur surpris. Le regard d'Harry et de Severus Rogue se croiserent mais pour la premiere fois de sa vie. Harry vit son pere detourner le regard.  
  
Lui qui avait un regard si fier, aujourd'hui etait remplis de tristesse et de melancolie. Le cours se passa comme les autres et pour la premiere fois de leur vie les griffondors ne perdirent aucun points. Durant le cours, Harry s'amusait a jete des regards complices a son amant retrouve sous le regard quelque peu fache de Ron.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry marchait tranquillement vers la demeure d'Hagrid, il etait inquiet pour Rogue. Il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait beaucoup.enormement, meme. Dans son coeur, il etait son pere et il ne demandait qu'une chose pouvoir se comporter comme un fils avec lui.  
  
" HARRY!" Cria un blond. Il eut a peine le temps de se retourner que le jeune garcon lui avait sauter dessus. Ils roulerent sur le sol et eclaterent de rire. " Tu es fou!" " Oui. De toi." Murmura le blond en lui mordillant a l'oreille.  
  
* * *  
  
Grande salle.  
  
Le diner battait de son plein quand le directeur crains et respecte de Poudlard prit la parole.  
  
" Votre Professeur de Potion, J'ai nomme Severus Rogue tient a vous mettre au courant d'une nouvelle."  
  
Rogue se leva et vint se planter devant l'assemble. " Je tiens a vous informer de ma demission. Je me fais vieux et j'ai decider de .changer de vie."  
  
Durant tout le speech de Rogue, Harry etait reste les yeux plantes dans son assiette, tremblant legerement. Non.Je sais que tu ne veux pas partir de Poudlard. Je le sens! Pourquoi? Ils ne veulent pas que j'apprenne que tu es mon pere ? Non reste!  
  
" Je laisse donc ma place a Sirius Black, votre nouveau professeur de potions et des forces contre le mal."  
  
Harry entendit Sirius s'eclaircir la gorge et commencer a parler : " Je suis heureux de pouvoir travailler ici a Poudlard et aussi et surtout d'etre avec mon fils, Harry."  
  
Harry n'en pu plus, il se leva et marcha vers la sortie. Une fois arrive, il parla d'une voix distincte : " Sirius, je n'ai qu'un pere et tu ne le remplacera jamais!" Sur ce, il quitta la salle.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry attendit a la fenetre, regardant dans le vide a la recherche de reponses.  
  
" Harry, il part ce soir. Dans une heure son train quitte Pre-au-lard." Murmura Drago. "." " Je te laisse." Il savait qu'a cette heure, il n'y avait rien a faire pour consoler la peine qui etait dans le coeur de son amant. Il esperait juste qu'il se servirait de cette information.  
  
Harry se retrouva seul dans la piece.  
  
Mon coeur est brise. Mon pere part mais il ne me dira rien.ne me revelera rien. Mon coeur est brise. Je sais que mon amant devra choisir entre deux morts, une lente et une rapide. Mon coeur est brise de ne pouvoir les aider.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
" Drago. J'ai besoin d'etre seul." " Ce n'est pas Drago,Harry." Harry ne se retourna pas en entendant la voix. " Sirius." " Pourquoi es-tu parti du diner ?" " Je me sentais mal!" Cria Harry. " Pourquoi tu n'arretes pas de me mentir ! Tu es en parfaitement sante!" " C'est mon coeur qui a mal !" Hurla Harry avant de prendre sa cape d'invisibilite et de courir sans savoir reellement ou aller.  
  
Il se retrouva au Pre-au-lard, il regarda sa montre dans cinq minutes le train de son pere allait partir et il ne le reverrait jamais. Il courut vers la gare et vit son pere entrer dans le train. Il s'approcha de la vitre de celui-ci. Rogue regarda une derniere fois Poudlard. Harry vit des larmes couler des yeux de son pere, jamais il n'aurait cru ca. Il posa une main sur la vitre.  
  
" . Papa." Il ne pourrait plus jamais prononcer ce mot.  
  
Le train partit vers un autre monde, un monde ou n'y aurait que l'oubli. Une rafale de vent fit vole la cape d'Harry laissant aparaitre le visage inonde part les larmes.  
  
* * *  
  
Juin.  
  
Drago se tient devant moi. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire. je le savais deja quand je me suis remis avec lui. Il pose une main tremblante sur mon visage pour la premiere fois, je le vois pleurer devant Ron et Hermione. Il a autant de peine que moi, je sais que ca ne servirait a rien de lui demander de rester avec moi. Son choix est fait. Il va devenir mangemort a la solde de ce salaud de Voldemort et un jour, je devrai le tuer. Je devrai tuer mon amant et l'homme de ma vie.  
  
" L'annee est finie." " Oui, elle est passe tres vite." " Mon pere m'attend. Il est heureux. Il va faire de moi un vrai Malefoy." Dit il avec un sourire amere. " Je vais devenir un vrai Malefoy." Drago pleure dans les bras d'Harry. " Je crois que nous devons nous dire adieu. Alors, Adieu Drago Lucius Malefoy. Adieu." " Je t'aime, Harry Evans Rogue. Adieu, je te jure que tu seras fiere de moi." " Je serai fiere de toi que si tu es aupres de moi."  
  
Drago sourit tristement et s'en va. " Je t'aime, mon ange de lumiere."  
  
THE END.  
  
( Fin de la deuxieme partie. Il y aura une troisieme et derniere partie qui suivra. )  
  
Vos avis merci !!! 


	3. Mon coeur a besoin de respirer

Mon coeur a besoin de respirer.  
  
Yogane Densetsu.  
Un homme aux traits fatigues etait alonge sur un lit en bois de chene recouvert de soie verte. Il tenait dans sa main, un parchemin de felicitation.  
  
Harry James Potter,  
  
Nous tenons, tous a vous remercier pour le travail que vous avez accompli. Vous avez rendu la paix dans le monde de la magie et la joie dans le coeur de tout les sorciers.  
  
Nous tenons donc, a organiser une reception en votre honneur. Elle aura lieu le quinze decembre.  
  
Merci encore, Dumbledor.  
  
Harry laissa couler une larme de tristesse. Oui, j'ai remis la joie dans le coeur de tout les sorciers sauf dans le mien. Voldemort a brise ma vie et Lucius m'a acheve le jour ou il a tue mon amant, Drago Lucius Malefoy. Et vous, Dumbledor vous m'avez empecher de reprendre vie en m'enlevant mon vrai pere. La seule chose qui m'ai empecher de me suicider ce mes deux meilleurs amis et le sentiment de devoir venger mon amant!  
  
" Monsieur Harry James Potter. Mlle Granger vous attend dans le grand salon." Dit un elfe de maison.  
  
Harry se leva et se dirigea d'un pas fatigue vers le grand salon. Il avait une grande maison. Tout reprensentait Drago, il y avait de nombreux dragons et serpents ainsi que les couleurs de la maison des serpentard. Jamais aucun representant de l'ordre de la magie n'avait eu le droit de rentre dans sa demeure. Juste Hermione et Ron en avaient eu la permission. Harry s'etait dispute avec Sirius une raison dont il ne se souvenait meme plus.  
  
Il ouvrit la grande porte et salua sa meilleure amie.  
  
" Comment te sens tu ?" Murmura Hermione en souriant tristement. " Seul. Ils ont decide d'organiser une fete en mon honneur pour avoir eliminer ce salaud de Voldemort et Lucius." Harry posa rapidement une main sur ses yeux pour empecher les larmes de couler. Il se rapelerait toujours le combat entre Lucius et lui-meme. Lucius n'etait pas un sorcier tres puissant, en tout cas, pas par rapport a lui. Le combat avait surtout ete mental.  
  
* * *  
  
Les plaines desertes par la vie s'etendait devant lui, aussi glace, aussi froid comme l'homme devant lui. Il arborait un sourire triomphant tandis qu'Harry tremblait d'epuisement, de fatigue. Il commenca a parler d'une voix claire.  
  
" Tu ne le trouveras pas." Un sourire cruel aparu. " Il ne reste plus que deux sorciers, Voldemort et moi-meme." " Comment ? Ou?" Il ne put rien dire de plus. " Car mon fils est mort, il y a sept ans."  
  
Harry tomba a genoux, il frappa le sol de ses poing faisant saigne ses poignets deja meurtris.  
  
" Tu aurais du voir mon fils, ce batard. Il a voulu faire le malin en refusant de devenir mangemort. Il se croyait assez fort pour me vaincre, moi, son propre pere." Il rit, d'un rire pervers et remplit de folie. " Tu aurais du voir, Harry. Le jour ou je l'ai battu quand il a refuse son destin. Il murmurait ton nom.Et c'est la que j'ai compris! J'ai compris que vous etiez amants."  
  
" Taisez-vous! Par pitie. Taisez-vous." Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre mais c'etait peine perdue.  
  
" Lorsque j'ai arrete de le battre, il n'avait plus la force de se relever. Son dos etait remplis de sang et son visage de larmes. Ensuite je l'ai baillonne et enfermer dans un sac pour le jeter dans la riviere. Il est mort noye comme un simple moldu."  
  
Harry hurla de rage et de peine. Mu par ce sentiment qu'on appelle la haine, il se releva les yeux brulants de fureur et lui avait crie son sort le plus cruel, le plus dechirant. Il l'avait regarder geindre et hurler de douleur. Lucius Malefoy avait paye mais pas assez.Maintenant C'etait au tour de Voldemort.  
  
* * *  
  
" Je suis tellement desole Harry." Dit Hermione en prenant son meilleur ami qui etait tombe a genoux en pleurant. Il tapait le sol de ses poings, hurlant des mots incomprehensibles. " Pars. S'il te plait. Laisse moi seul."  
  
Hermione voulut lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas rester seul pendant un moment pareil mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle devait le laisser seul a ce moment precis.  
  
Harry entendit la porte se fermer.  
  
" Animus." Murmura t'il. Devant ses yeux apparut un jeune garcon d'environ dix sept ans au sourire triste. Il avait les yeux bleu aussi froid que la glace et des cheveux blonds platine. " Drago." Il s'approcha de l'image et l'effleura mais a ce contact, l'image se brouilla faisant apparaitre un sourire amer sur le visage d'Harry. Il avait aujourd'hui vingt cinq ans et avait du mal a ce souvenir la derniere fois ou il avait ete heureux.  
  
Harry avait souvent pense a mettre fin a ses jours mais il avait decide de retrouver son pere quoi qu'il advienne. Il savait que celui-ci etait toujours en vie et qu'il vivait dans le monde moldu. Il avait la certitude que Dumbledor savait ou se trouvait son pere. Il allait profiter de cette ceremonie pour avoir son adresse.  
  
* * *  
  
Ceremonie, quatorze decembre.  
  
Harry arriva avec deux heures de retard habille d'une cape verte emeraude et d'une pendentif representant un dragon crachant du feu. Il avait attache ses longs cheveux noirs laissant seulement deux meches pendre de chaques cotes et portait de fine lunettes en demi lune noires. Les sorciers s'ecarterent a son passage et Dumbledor eut un sourire satisfait en le voyant.  
  
" Harry, nous pensions ne plus te voir." Dit Dumbledor ravi de le voir arriver. " J'ai eu un imprevu." Dit il negligemment. " Tu portes les couleurs des serpentards ? J'aurais cru te voir porter fieremment les couleurs des griffondors, de ta maison."  
  
Harry ne repondit pas et laissa son regard derive sur la foule de sorciers qui discutaient joyeusement. Il remarqua Hermione et Ron discuter avec un auror.  
  
Il prit conge de Dumbledor et se dirigea vers les toits, son coin secret et celui de Drago. Poudlard n'avait pas change. A part qu'il n'avait plus l'impression d'etre chez lui. Poudlard etait un souvenir ou se melangeait tristesse et bonheur. Il ouvrit la porte menant aux toits et fut surpris de voir un homme assis sur la corniche entrain de regarder le couche de soleil. Un soleil de feu qui donnait une magnifique couleur rose au ciel. Un sentiment de colere monta en lui mais en y reflechissant bien , il n'y avait aucune raison d'en vouloir a cet homme.  
  
" Pourquoi n'etes vous pas a la fete entrain de vous amuser avec les autres sorciers ?" Dit Harry peut-etre un peu trop durement.  
  
L'homme sursauta et se retourna pour faire face a Harry. Harry considera l'homme, son visage portait de nombreuses cicatrices et ses yeux bleus etaient cernes par la fatigue, on pouvait voir une touche de tristesse brille dans ceux-ci. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns.  
  
L'homme se racla la gorge. " Je ne connais personne ici. Tous ceux que je connaissais son mort ou m'ont oublie de leur vie." Sa voix etait douce mais l'homme semblait avoir du mal a parler. Harry remarqua une cicatrice autour de son cou, il en conclut que ca avait surement ete un prisonnier durant la tentative de prise du pouvoir du mage noir.  
  
" Quel est votre nom?" Demanda Harry. " Yofel. Yofel Am Ogard." Harry haussa un sourcil. " Laissez moi me presenter." " Je vous connais. Tout le monde vous connait, Harry James Potter." " Officiellement, oui." " Et officieusement?" Sourit l'homme. " Ca ne vous regarde pas!" Dit brutallement Harry. " Pardonnez mon impertinence."  
  
Yofel se rassit sur la corniche. Harry regarda l'homme, il parlait extremement bien mais ses habits n'avaient rien de noble, aucune marque de noblesse simplement sa facon de parler prouvait qu'il avait ete quelqu'un d'important dans le passe. Il portait une cape de velour noir trouee par les mites, ses cheveux n'avaient pas ete lave depuis des semaines ou peut- etre encore des mois. Il semblait extremement fatigue,sans energie.  
  
Pourtant Harry n'arrivait pas a donne d'age a cet homme. Certaines expressions de son regard le faisaient rajeunir et d'autre vieillir encore plus. Harry s'assit sur le bord de la corniche. " Pourquoi venir ici?" Demanda t'il a Yofel.  
  
" Ce serait plutot a moi de vous poser cette question. Vous etes l'invite d'honneur, celui qu'on craint pour ses pouvoirs et qu'on admire pour son genie. Mais je vais tout de meme vous repondre, Harry James Potter. Je suis ici pour regarder le ciel et ses nuages danser avec le vent dans une valse interminable et aussi pour me rappeler un enfance que je n'ai pas vecu mais surtout me souvenir d'un moment de joie que j'ai laisse passer. Mais pardonnez mon impertinence, Pourquoi etes vous ici?" " Pour le souvenir.Pour un souvenir en particulier. Ce seul souvenir qui peut encore faire battre mon coeur a se rompre, qui me le fait encore un peu respirer." Souffla Harry alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. " Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai a parler avec le directeur de Poudlard."  
  
Harry s'enfuit et Yofel murmura : " Tu ne devrais pas rester accrocher aux souvenir Harry James Potter. Ils t'empecheront de voir."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry se dirigeait vers l'aile du directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledor. Il prononca le mot de passe et y entra. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Dumbledor l'attendait deja.  
  
" Que veux tu savoir Harry ?" " Ou habites Severus Rogue." Ce n'etait pas une question mais plutot un ordre. " Dans la ville de Londres. Je ne peux te dire plus. C'est confidentiel!" " Dumbledor, Vous avez gache une partie de ma vie!" Le directeur eut un regard surpris, ne comprenant visiblement pas. " Mais j'ai continue a me battre pour tous. Et pour cela, je n'ai pas connu les joies de l'enfance. Maintenant Dumbledor, je vous ordonne de me donner l'adresse exacte de mon pere. J'aimerais pouvoir vivre ma vie et essaye de repartir sur de bonnes bases. J'ai vingt-cinq ans et j'aimerais enfin pouvoir vivre ! Vous me l'avez interdit pendant toutes ses annees maintenant cela suffit." " Tu savais." Souffla Dumbledor, mortellement pale. "Tres bien." Il fouilla dans un tiroir et lui donna un papier avec l'adresse de son pere. " Peut-etre a bientot, Dumbledor."  
  
Il sortit de Poudlard et vit, debout sur les toits, l'homme nomme Yofel qui le regardait. Sa cape voletait avec le vent. Il sonda rapidement l'homme, il n'avait pratiquemment pas de magie en lui. Il etait presque l'equivalent d'un moldu mais il lui restait une petite etincelle de pouvoir.  
  
Yofel avait quelque chose de noble, une facon de se tenir, une facon de sourire, une facon de vivre qui lui rapellait une certaine personne qu'il avait connu.  
  
Il ressemble a un demon.Un demon dans la lumiere. On dirait qu'il se bat pour survivre autant que je me suis battu pour ma vengeance. Aujourd'hui, je n ai plus rien a venger. J'ai tout a reconstruire.  
  
- " TRANSPLANTATION. Londres."  
  
* * *  
  
Londres, 20h43.  
  
Londres etait une belle ville, ville de lumiere et de nouvel espoir. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se presenter. Si son pere le reconnaitrait mais il devait le faire pour enfin etre en paix avec lui meme. Peut-etre son pere s'etait reconstruit une vie, avait une femme et des enfants. Peut- etre meme l'avait il oublie mais il devait savoir.  
  
Harry se souvenait comme si c'etait hier du jour ou il avait vu son pere pleurer dans le train mais il n'avait rien fait. Il l'avait regrette de nombreuses annees et le regrettait toujours encore.  
  
" TAXI!" Cria Harry. Il lui donna le papier et le taxi demarra.  
  
Je sens mon coeur battre a se rompre dans ma poitrine. J'ai tellement peur, je ne sais pas quoi faire. S'il me rejetait? Si, j'arrive trop tard!  
  
De nombreuses questions dansaient dans sa tete et il decida de penser a autres choses. Yofel. Lorsqu'il lui avait parler, ca avait ete une sensation etrange de déjà vu. Une sensation de bien etre. Il se surpris a penser qu'il aimerait le compter par ses amis.  
  
Il s'assoupit dans le taxi.  
  
Un jeune garcon trempe de sueur et de sang etait a genoux sur le sol et supliait son pere d'arreter :  
  
"Pere! S'il vous plait. Arretez." Un fouet s'abattit sur le dos d'un enfant de dix sept ans. " Harry. Aide moi."Encore un coup toujours plus violent que l'autre et un cri de douleur.  
  
Trois mangemorts arriverent au cote d'un homme aux traits dur, aux longs cheveux blanc et au regard de glace.  
  
" Baillonnez-le et jetez le dans la riviere." Les mangemorts prirent le corps inerte, a demi mort et le jeterent dans la riviere.  
  
Le corps coula a pique vers les profondeurs noirs, des profondeurs ou la lumiere n'existe plus.  
  
Je renonce.  
  
Harry se reveilla en sursaut en sentant une main le secouer.  
  
" Hey, M'sieur! Vous z'etes arrive!" Harry remercia l'homme et sortit du taxi.  
  
Il avait encore reve de la mort de Drago. Il haissait ce reve, il etait alle faire des fouilles pour retrouver le corps de son amant disparu mais il n'avait jamais ete retrouve. Les specialistes avaient conclu qu'il avait surement ete devore par les animaux marins qui habitaient dans cette riviere.  
  
Il releva la tete et vit une petite maison delabre, on aurait dit une maison hante et c'etait aussi un vrai taudis. Jamais personne aurait pu croire qu'elle etait habite par un homme. Il se doutait bien que c'etait intentionnel. Harry connaissait bien Rogue et sa tendance a aime rester a l'ecart des etres vivants.  
  
Il frappa a la porte. Faites qu'il soit la. faites qu'il. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Son pere etait devant lui. Il resta sans bouger, ne trouvant pas les mots a prononcer.  
  
" Harry?" dit il d'une voix las.  
  
En entendant la voix de son pere deserte par l'emotion, le coeur d'Harry se brisa et la souffrance coula des yeux d'Harry. Les yeux de Severus reprirent vie. " Harry ? Qui a t'il?" La voix etait inquiete.  
  
" Pardonnes moi! Je savais et je n'ai rien fait mais j'avais peur! Peur que tu me rejettes! Pardonnes moi!" Pleura Harry. " De quoi parles tu?" Severus ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait peur de se tromper, peur de rever.  
  
Harry leva les yeux et posa ses mains douces sur le visage de son pere. Severus fut comme pris dans un tourbillon d'emotions. Il vit la vie de son fils defiler devant lui. L'amour qu'il portait pour Drago, le choix de Drago, Sirius, la decouverte de ses origines, la perte de son pere, la perte de Drago, l'explosion de son pouvoir, la mort de Voldemort et la vengeance d'Harry.  
  
La vie d'harry etait tellement triste et remplie de douleur que les larmes de Severus se mirent a couler sans qu'il puisse les en empecher. " Mon."  
  
" Je t'en supplie , dis le moi, rien qu'une fois si tu veux mais dis le moi." " Mon." Harry serra la main de son pere, le suppliant du regard. "Fils."  
  
Harry se serra contre son pere et murmura doucement : " Je t'aime, papa." Le coeur de Severus se gonfla de fierte. Jamais il n'aurait cru retrouve son fils.  
  
* * *  
  
trois semaines de bonheur avait passe comme l'eclair. Harry et Severus avaient appris a mieu se connaitre.  
  
" Papa, je dois retourner dans le monde magique. Viens avec moi!" " Harry, je n'ai plus rien la bas. plus de maison, plus de vie." " J'ai assez pour vivre pendant six cent ans et plus avec ce que je gagne. J'ai la vie la plus riche de tout les sorciers. Je peux acheter ce que je veux ! Mais je veux surtout vivre avec toi dans le monde magique. En ce qui concerne les amis, Dumbledor t'a toujours beaucoup aime et il regrette de t'avoir demande de partir."  
  
Apres une heure de discution, Severus finit par accepter et son fils le remercia grandement.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus regarda le manoir s'etendre devant lui, il etait immense. Encore plus grand que celui qui avait appartenu au Malefoy et qui aujourd'hui etait interdit au public. Certains sorciers pensaient qu'il etait hante par des esprits frappeurs ou vengeurs ou encore part l'enfant de Lucius Malefoy. Plus personne n'osait y mettre les pieds.  
  
" C'est .immense." Dit Severus absourdi. " Attends, tu n'as pas encore vu l'interieur." Rigola Harry.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent lorsqu'Harry prononca le mot de code. Severus fut abasourdi. Devant lui s'etendait le hall et un grand escalier en marbre blanc incrustee de pierre verte representant Serpentard. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir de nombreuses tapisseries de Dragon, de serpents ou encore de Siegfried recouvert du sang du dragon.  
  
" En la memoire de ton amant?" " Oui, en memoire de Drago Malefoy et en la tienne. Je ne savais pas si j'allais vous revoir un jour. Enfin, je veux dire te revoir un jour."  
  
Chaque piece etait plus belle que l'autre, il remarqua une porte magnifique. Elle etait en bois et orne d'or. Au centre on pouvait apercevoir un serpent et dragon enlace. Severus s'approcha.  
  
" Elle est verouille, pere." " Pourquoi?" " Lorsque j'ai fait construire ce manoir. Je ne savais pas que Drago avait ete tue. J'avais decouvert que si on tuait Voldemort les mangemorts morts reprendraient leurs personnalites. Alors, j'ai construit cette chambre dans l'espoir de pouvoir la partage avec Drago. C'est la plus belle piece de la maison, la plus travaille.Elle represente l'espoir et mon amour a Drago." Harry s'etait retourne et se dirigeait vers une autre chambre. " Voici ta chambre. Elle comporte un salon, une chambre avec une salle de bain."  
  
Severus resta sans voix devant la beaute de son nouvel apartement. Deja que sa partie etait magnifique que devait etre celle de la chambre en l'honneur de Drago. Il sourit tristement, il pouvait sentir la douleur de son fils chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient.  
  
" Je vais me retirer. Je suis fatigue, papa. Bonne nuit."  
  
Severus sonda legerement la maison et remarqua qu'elle etait protégé par de nombreuses protections toute aussi puissantes les unes que les autres. Durant les trois semaines qu'Harry avait passe chez lui, il avait toujours ete tres vigilent comme s'il avait peur que Voldemort revienne. Rogue etait persuade que le combat qu'Harry avait mene contre le seigneur du mal avait ete tres traumatisant. plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il sentait que le combat n'avait ete que physique et que mental et a ce moment precis, il savait que son fils, meme s'il ne l'avouait pas, etait encore tres fragile.  
  
* * *  
  
"Pere! S'il vous plait. Arretez." Un fouet s'abattit sur le dos d'un enfant de dix sept ans. " Harry. Aide moi."Encore un coup toujours plus violent que l'autre et un cri de douleur.  
  
Trois mangemorts arriverent au cote d'un homme aux traits dur, aux longs cheveux blanc et au regard de glace.  
  
" Baillonnez-le et jetez le dans la riviere." Les mangemorts prirent le corps inerte, a demi mort et le jeterent dans la riviere.  
  
Le corps coula a pique vers les profondeurs noirs.  
  
Je renonce pour vivre. Je renonce a la magie. Mais je ne renonce pas a la vie.  
  
Harry se reveilla en sueur. Encore ce reve. Qu'est ce qu'il signifiait? "Je renonce pour vivre. Je renonce a la magie.Mais je ne renonce pas a la vie."  
  
Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Ce reve signifiait quelque chose, il en etait persuade mais quoi?  
  
Il decida d'aller a la bibliotheque de poudlard et il se transplana. * * *  
  
Yofel regarda Harry fouiller dans la bibliotheque a la recherche d'une chose qui ne semblait pas trouver.  
  
" Harry James Potter, vous ne dormez donc jamais?" Harry sursauta et sourit en voyant l'homme en face de lui. " Arretez de m'appeler Harry James Potter. Harry suffit!" " Tres bien Harry Suffit." Le griffondor fit la moue. " Je rigole." Dit il en se pensant doucement et le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Harry eut un coup au coeur. Ces yeux. Ces deserts de glace.  
  
" Que cherches tu?" " la signification d'une formule et aussi son nom." " Je pourrais peut-etre t'aider. Dis la moi." "Je renonce pour vivre.Je renonce a la magie.Mais je ne renonce pas a la vie." Yofel se glaca. " Tu connais cette formule?" demanda Harry.  
  
" Oui." Il prit une respiration et continua. " C'est la formule du chaos mais c'est aussi celle de la vie et de l'espoir. Ca depend comme elle est utilise. La personne qui utilise cette formule doit choisir et etre certaine de ce qu'elle veut car dans le cas contraire, elle peut devenir un etre de souffrance. Si la formule a reussi, le sorcier perdra ses pouvoirs et deviendra moldu mais si le sorcier est plus puissant que la moyenne, il gardera un minimum de magie en lui. Elle est utilise dans des cas extremes, tres peu de gens la connaissent. Lorsque une personne utilise cette formule, elle devient pendant une minute tout puissant mais est incapable de prendre la vie, donc de tuer ou encore de blesser. Cette formule sert juste a sauver sa vie et de se teleporter extremement loin pour ne plus etre loin du danger. La particularite de cette formule est qu'elle ne doit pas obligatoirement etre dite et le rival ne remarquera pas qu'il y a eu de la magie. cependant le sorcier sera tres faible pendant de nombreuses annees. Voila.tu sais tout."  
  
Harry regarda Yofel surpris. " Comment sais tu tout ca?"  
  
Yofel commenca a trembler doucement, il fit tomber sa cape de velour noir, elle chut sur le sol d'un bruit mat. Il deboutonna les boutons de sa chemise blanche.  
  
" Que fais tu?" la chemise tomba sur le sol. " .Car je l'ai moi-meme utilise." Yofel se retourna, montrant ainsi son dos couvert de cicatrices toutes aussi profondes les unes que les autres.  
  
Harry restait la tremblant de tout ses membres.  
  
Tu ne peux pas.Ca ne peut pas.Tu es. " Drago?" Ce n'etait qu'un murmure. L'homme se retourna pour faire face a Harry, il le regardai inquiet et murmura : " Je n'ai pas pu devenir mangemort Harry. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi et peut etre risque de te tuer. Alors j'ai dis a mon pere que je ne pouvais pas, que je ne voulais pas. Il est devenu fou et m'a battu. m'a battu a mort. Je n'ai pas arrete de penser a toi a chaque instant et je me suis rappeler de la formule de vie. Ma mere me l'avait appris quand j'avais dix ans. Je savais qu'elle allait fonctionner car il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je desirais a ce moment la, c'etait etre aupres de toi."  
  
Harry avanca lentement et s'arretait a quelque centimetre de son amant. Doucement il posa une main sur le torse de celui-ci. Le touchant comme pour la premiere fois de sa vie.  
  
" je ne sais pas si je dois y croire. Drago, j'ai reve tant de nuits de te revoir vivant et aupres de moi." Dit il en caressant le visage couvert de cicatrices de son amant. " Harry. Je ne te l'ai pas dis. Il y a sept ans mais aujourd'hui, je suis pret et certain. Harry Severus Rogue." Il posa un pied a terre. " Je vous aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous."  
  
Harry se laissa tomber a genoux et mis sa tete dans ses mains entrain de sangloter. " Drago, si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ce moment. Je ne croyais plus jamais l'entendre." Drago posa ses levres sur celle de son amour.  
  
Harry sentit son pouvoir exploser a nouveau comme le jour ou il avait tue le pere de son amant. Mais ce ne fut pas la douleur qui le guida cette nuit la, mais l'amour. La porte close orne d'or d'un dragon et d'un serpent enlace s'ouvrit doucement laissant un musique enchanteresse volete dans tout le manoir.  
  
Rogue entra dans la piece qu'avait verouille son fils et y vit la pierre de l'espoir brule d'un feu qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit son fils et dans les bras de celui-ci, un garcon au cheveu blond et a la peau parfaitement blanche et intacte de l'heritier Malefoy, le seul survivant. L'enfant qui avait defie son pere avait ete guerit des blessures que son pere lui avait inflige. Harry le posa sur le lit.  
  
" Mon amant est revenu, pere et aujourd'hui plus personne ne nous separera."  
  
The End.  
  
Ps: j'espere que cette histoire vous aura plus. Je vous embrasse et encore merci a tous ceux qui m'ont donne leur avis! Merci beaucoup, YOGANE.  
  
Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont encourager durant cette histoire. Merci encore aux reviewers!!  
  
Thanks 


End file.
